moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Starship Troopers - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Starship Troopers. *A Federation corporal is speaking on a live broadcast from the bug homeworld of Klendathu when an Arachnid grabs him in its mandibles and snaps him in half. The bug is then quickly killed off by nearby troopers. *The cameraman shooting the Klendathu broadcast is apparently killed as the camera is dropped. The camera keeps rolling and shoots two more soldiers being ripped apart by an Arachnid. *A Federal Network broadcast displays a captive Arachnid ripping apart a live cow. The gory details are censored. The same broadcast goes on to show that the colony of Dantana has been attacked by bugs, leaving no survivors. Dismembered corpses are everywhere. *The city of Buenas Aires is completely obliterated following the impact of an Arachnid meteor. John Rico's parents were in the city at the time and among the 8.5 million dead. *In a Federal Network broadcast, Carl Jenkins demonstrates the best way to kill an Arachnid soldier, shooting an imprisoned bug in its nerve stem. In the same broadcast, the announcer shows that even children are doing their part in the war against the bugs by stepping on a family of cockroaches. *As the invasion of Klendathu begins, one ship is struck by a barrage of bug plasma which causes it to veer off course and collide with another ship. *One of the Mobile Infantry dropships is destroyed by bug plasma as it is about to land. *After landing, the lead infantry squad fire micro-nukes at a pair of Plasma Bugs, immediately destroying them. *An Arachnid soldier rips one trooper apart, ignoring the constant fire of the troopers surrounding it until it keels over from the massive wounds it receives. *A female trooper panicks after watching Shujumi die and she runs away, but the ground beneath her gives way and reveals a bug tunnel. Countless bugs emerge and the trooper is overwhelmed. *As the Mobile Infantry retreat, a pair of Arachnids can be seen in the background tearing into two pinned troopers. *An Arachnid kills two more soldiers before it is gunned down by Rico. In its death throes, however, the Arachnid pierces Rico's leg. *The Federation suffered a devastating defeat on Klendathu with well over 300,000 troops killed. 100,000 were within the first hour of combat. *A wing of Federation bombers flies in over Tango Urilla, carpet-bombing a massive swarm of Arachnids. The MI are then sent in to mop up. *Rico, Flores and Watkins spot a bug warrior over a ridge and gun it down. After being thoroughly peppered, the bug is still alive, its eye twitching. Watkins finishes the creature off and gets splattered with its blood. *Three bug soldiers emerge from a cavern and Rico launches a nuke rocket straight into the whole. The whole cavern collapses and the three bugs that emerged are killed by the blast wave. *The Roughnecks surround a group of bugs and gun them all down so that their corpses pile up on each other. *A Tanker emerges from the ground and Rico jumps onto the creature's back. After shooting a gaping hole in its carapace, Rico plunges a grenade into the wound and then jumps for safety. The grenade goes off and blasts away most of the Tanker's thorax. *The Roughnecks arrive at Whiskey Outpost on Planet P only to find that everyone there has been butchered by the bugs. One of the corpses is found to have a gaping hole in his skull through which his brains were sucked out. *An overwhelming horde of bugs advances on Whiskey Outpost. About half a dozen are shown to be gunned down as they reach the outpost walls. *Two Hopper bugs fly in and one is taken down by an outpost turret. *Two Roughnecks are decapitated by low-flying Hoppers. *A Hopper is shot down and as it dies, it crushes General Owen. *Arachnids start snapping at support beams and one comes crashing down on top of one of the warrior bugs. *The bug warriors start piling on top of one another to get over the outpost wall. An unknown number are killed in the attempt. *As the Roughnecks begin to fall back, three troopers are killed by the Arachnids. Two are impaled and another has his back ripped out. *A bug warrior is utterly mangled by gunfire, but as it keels over, the hooked end of its top mandible embeds itself in a trooper's chest. *A Tanker bug emerges from the ground and Diz throws a grenade into its maw, blowing up the creature's head. *Just as two troopers drop down from the sentry tower, another Tanker breaks down the walls and unleashes a stream of burning, corrosive liquid. The two troopers are caught in the stream and melted. *An unknown number of ships are destroyed by bug plasma launched from Planet P. Carmen's ship, the Rodger Young, is sheered in half. *When the Rodger Young is bisected, three crew members are shown to be blown out into space. *The rear half of the Rodger Young explodes and the front half follows suit a minute later when it is struck by a ball of plasma. Carmen and Zander manage to escape just in time. *Rico, Watkins and Ace manage to rescue Carmen from a bug nest, killing an unknown number of bugs as they escape. *After Watkins is wounded, he stays behind with a nuke and shoots as many bugs as he can while the others flee. The nuke then goes off, vaporising Watkins and destroying the entire nest. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:War Film Deaths Category:Starship Troopers Category:Starship Troopers (film)